Jessica Gray in Hogwarts year one
by PigBlossom of Earthclan
Summary: Jessica Gray is a half-blood child of Poseidon. She has known that for three years. She has a sword and a necklace given by her father. On her 11th birthday four years after she joins Camp half-blood, she receives a letter from an owl,just outside camp boundaries. She then goes to Hogwarts. There she meets Harry Potter. Join her in her adventure through magic.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"Poseidon, how could you?! She's a witch! Half-bloods aren't supposed to do magic! That's why we've blocked the muggle-born vacancy on all of our offspring! And there you go making more with a witch!" Zeus yelled at his brother.

"Zeus, I couldn't help it, I made a mistake. There's nothing I can do about it! Maybe she is a good thing. Maybe she will help in defeating Voldemort." Poseidon Suggested.

"And what if she helps him instead?! They could have the biggest weapon known in history!" Zeus yelled completely freaking out. "We should kill the which and her babe before it's too late!" He yelled.

Poseidon lunged for his brother for suggesting such a thing. "You won't dare!" He hissed.

Zeus thought for a moment, then sighed. "Wasn't Percy, enough?"

"Was only Athena enough? Why have Thalia, Jason?" Poseidon challenged.

"Fine, you win. But if the world goes wrong it's all your fault!" He said, walking out.


	2. Chapter 2

11 years later...

CAMP HALF-BLOOD

Jess was siting on the hill wondering if she'd ever able to get a quest. Her half brother Percy Jackson could so why couldnt she? Ever her nephew Andrew was allowed out! and he's ten! This was completely stupid! it was all for her protection! She just couldn't understand.

just then an owl swooped down and flew right into her hands dropping a letter. She didn't wait for Andrew to see it, she just ripped it open. inside was a letter saying she got accepted into a school called Hogwarts And a list of supplies that she'll need.

For the very first time she felt like she was actually wanted. Jessica raced for the Blue House and ran right into Chiron. "Whoa there, girl, slow down." he said gently.

She smiled. "Sorry, Im just excited." She said.

Chiron frowned obviously confused. While Jessica was getting really impacient with him. " Excited about what, extactly?" He asked, transforming into his wheel chair.

jessica showed him the letter while asking "Why did you change into your wheelchair?" She asked. "Doesnt it make you feel cramped?"

"It does, but right now thats not important. We are expecting a visitor." Chiron said grimly.

(A/N I was thinking about ending it there but seeing as how long you guys have been waiting for a chapter im continueing on)

"Who is this such visitor?" Jessica asked curiously, tilting her head back.

"Hagrid. Keeper of Keys from Hogwarts." Chriron said.

"Whats Hogwarts?" Jess asked.

"Jessica, you are a witch. Thats why they wouldnt let you out. Now since you are 11 you are going to be able to go out for Hogwarts which is a school for your kind teaching you how to use it properly. Now we must be going. Hagrid and Harry must be arriving. Oh, and before you ask Harr potter is one of te Hogwarts students. Be on your best behavior." Chiron stated leading her towards Thalia's tree.

(A/N i cant imitate Hagrids accent on paper so im just going to have him speak normal)

"Hey, you must be Jessica Grey Im Rubeus Hagrid keeper of Hogwarts. You must know about a Hogwarts, right?" The big giant like figure asked.

Shyly, Jessica answered a bit to the big hairy giant and focused more on the boy next to him. The boy had messy black hair, glasses with emerald eyes shining behind them and red scar on his head. Even his clothes didnt look like he was normal. They were gray,thin and they smelled as if a skunk sprayed all over it. Naturally, Jessica plugged her nose. suddenly being aware of what she was doing she pulled her hand back muttering a sorry.

"Jessica, but feel free to call me Jess. No offense but your shirt really smells. Im sure we have some spare clothes in the big house. Follow me." She said heading into camp. Noticing that Harry wasnt following she silently cursed and muttered an allowence into camp. She found a camp half blood t-shirt and a pair of the Ares boys' shorts that had a "I Bite back" scribbled on it with red marker. "Here, the bathrooms' two doors to your left." she said. The boy replied a polite thank you and headed in the direction she stated.

After Harry came back, she later found out that was his name, they headed for Chiron and Hagrid who were conviently, preparing some money for Jessica.


End file.
